2-dimensional semiconductors have excellent electrical, mechanical, and optical properties and thus are drawing a lot of attention as next-generation semiconductor materials which can be applied to flexible devices and transparent devices. A semiconductor integrated circuit based on a 2-dimensional semiconductor material requires a p-type semiconductor as well as an n-type semiconductor.
Examples of conventional methods of n-type or p-type doping of a 2-dimensional semiconductor material include a method of inducing polarization using a chemical material, a method of moving an electron or hole to a 2-dimensional semiconductor material by coating a material with a high charge carrier mobility on the 2-dimensional semiconductor material, and a method of injecting impurities during the growth of a 2-dimensional semiconductor material.
However, if a 2-dimensional semiconductor material is doped by the above-described doping methods, it is impossible to selectively dope the 2-dimensional semiconductor material, and, thus, it is difficult to apply these doping methods to a semiconductor integrated circuit. Further, according to a method of doping a 2-dimensional semiconductor material using a chemical material, a reaction with the chemical material may cause damage to a substrate. Thus, it is impossible to apply this method to a flexible electronic device or the like.
In this regard, US Patent Laid-open Publication No. 20140166972 (entitled “Methods of self-aligned growth of chalcogenide memory access device”) discloses a method of doping a chalcogenide material formed on an insulating layer using a photodoping process.